


Stay (Hurt Leonard McCoy Fanart)

by AngelRose27



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones whump fanart, Close call, Fanart, Gen, Gift Art, Graphic Format: GIF, Hurt Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Hurt Leonard McCoy fanart, Injured Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Injured Leonard McCoy fanart, Jim finds Bones almost dying, Leonard "Bones" McCoy Whump, Leonard McCoy fanart, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Rain, star trek fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelRose27/pseuds/AngelRose27
Summary: On a dangerous mission Bones is left behind by accident and ends up being severely injured. McKirk. Fanart.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, McKirk
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Stay (Hurt Leonard McCoy Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart posted for my fanfiction work ("To catch you if you slip" in chapter 4) but here is the gif version because I couldn't resist to add the rain effect.
> 
> The text in this version slightly varies from the original, as it's properly McKirk.  
> Swipe the page to the sides in case you cannot see the complete pic.

**Stay**

Phaser blasts and pterodactyls brushed past him as he headed back on his tracks but he didn't stop, his heart grew heavy with every second that passed without finding anything.

“Captain! I'm losing your signal!” Scotty yelled through the comm.

“BONES!” was all he could think as he desperately scanned the dense air. His chest hurt at the realization he had left the person he loved more than his own life behind.

 _How could I_ …

Dammit! He'd find Bones safe and sound and then they would make it back to the ship, back to their home, back to each other, as it should be. 

But fate proved him wrong when the shadow of a limp form appeared some meters away.

“Stay with me, hey, hey, Bones stay with me,” he implored trying to not look at the blood escaping between his fingers despite his efforts. 

“Don't you dare, don't you fucking dare” he repeated forcing himself to believe that he wasn't late, that Bones would survive, that he will stare into those green-hazel eyes once again. 

He could not take otherwise.

He did not believed in no-win scenarios. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the continuation of this in my other work "To catch you if you slip"
> 
> See more of my Leonard McCoy art in Devianart: https://www.deviantart.com/angelrose27 or follow me on Tumblr as @AngelRose27


End file.
